<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adopted by Crap_Bunny32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873629">Adopted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32'>Crap_Bunny32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a dream I had few days ago qwq</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo &amp; Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo &amp; Stolas (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adopted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another new day at Imp City, streets being busy, stores open for imps to shop at front, and the homeless imps stays homeless</p><p>But today is a little different, something going to get down at the Office of I.M.P</p><p>After a contract has been done for one of the overlords, Moxxie &amp; Millie take a day off for the two to hang with each other, as it left Loona &amp; Blitzo to be left in the Office unless they planned to go elsewhere</p><p> </p><p>"Soo, I'm pretty much adopted, huh?" Loona barked, causing the silence to stop between her and Blitzo in the office</p><p>Blitzo froze at her question, spitting his drinks out as it was a soda he was drinking after the contract was done &amp; they are waiting for payment</p><p>"W-What?" He shutters as he looked over to Loona at the other end of the table</p><p> </p><p>"Guess I'm adopted. I heard" she said, plain and simple without any other tone mixed into it then her normal way to speak</p><p>"W-Where... Who.... Who told you?" Blitzo asked, hopping it was a joke she's pulling</p><p>"Oh, I don't know.... A rando that looks almost like me telling me that he's my father &amp; he misses me soo much. Like hah, what's his deal?" Loona replied, letting out a laugh as Blitzo laugh with her before he froze even more when she shot him a glare</p><p>"That's nice...?" Blitzo replied, shrinking himself at his daughter's stare</p><p>"Nice, huh?" She questioned, arching a brow up</p><p> </p><p>"Soo, it's nice that I know I was adopted and just met her father today? Alright then" she said as she was going to stand up from her seat and walked out of the room</p><p>"W-Wait, Loony. That's not what I meant!" He said, hoping she won't leave &amp; listen to his reasonings</p><p>Loona looks back at the imp that supposed to be her father and say "Then where's Mom then?"</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't the reaction/question Blitzo was hoping for, only makes him feels smaller as he wanted to lie and said that she's on vacation but the stare seems to held him back</p><p>Loona waited for the answer but got nothing out of Blitzo &amp; sighed "That's what I thought" she said as she left the room with Blitzo trying to follow her but shut by the door, as he sighed and goes back to his seat, arms crossed, grumbling some curses to himself as his day has been ruined by just that</p><p> </p><p>To ruin his day even more, his phone vibrates in his pocket as he huffed and picked it up, forcing a cheerful tone to whoever calling him, saying the moto of the company as if the caller needed someone to be killed in the over world again</p><p>"Ah, Blitzy you answered! I thought you wouldn't, how is my little imp doing? Good? I hope you are doing good and planning to visit me. It's lonely here~"</p><p>Blitzo sighed in frustration as it was only Stolas on the other line</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want this time, Stolas?" He asked, laying his back on his seat</p><p>"Oh, I was wondering if you are planning to visit me anytime soon, Blitzy. I'm getting lonely here, you know? And you know how I am when I'm lonely~"</p><p>Blitzo only rolled his eyes on the other hand, letting himself lazily sat on the seat</p><p>"It's not a great time right now to be visiting you. Plus haven't you got a wife? Go bug her" he said, grinting his teeth a little at the last sentence</p><p>"Oh, Blitzy. Haven't you heard? I'm having an affair... Can you guess with who~?"</p><p> </p><p>Blitzo only huffed and pinched the brink of his forehead and said "Yes I know you are having an affair. The affair is with me. But this isn't still the right time to be talking about this, Stolas! My daughter just finds out she's adopted and I don't fucking know how or who told her but now I don't know how to explain to her that I found her in a dump!"</p><p> </p><p>Stolas grew quiet in the other line as he can hear the imp's heavy breathing on the other line, as the next thing he says sounds like he was pitying the imp</p><p>"Aaww, Blitzy. You could've told me sooner you wanted <strong>ME</strong> to go to you~" he said, as hoping it will makes Blitzo feels better, but the response he get is more Blitzo getting more frustrated at him, making the owl prince sighed and changed his tone of speaking</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going there either you like it or not, Blitzy" is the last thing he said before hanging up, letting Blitzo sighed and facepalmed his head on the table, mumbling</p><p>"Why does it have to be today?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>